The invention concerns a device that protects against the sun.
The particular drawback of known devices of this type is that they are too complicated to handle and cannot be satisfactorily fastened to a motor vehicle. Another specific problem is that the fasteners must be adaptable to various installation conditions, must not damage the enamel etc., must have an acceptable appearance, must allow rapid installation and removal, and must absolutely ensure completely reliable attachment. These conditions are not being satisfied by known devices that protect against the sun.